Quelque temps après la Genèse
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Napoleon Solo a volé beaucoup de choses, mais là, vraiment, Illya refuse de le croire. Gaby, pour sa part, aimerait juste que la mission se termine bien.


**Ce one-shot a été commencé dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FOF : il fallait, en une heure, écrire sur le thème "buisson". J'ai remarquablement échoué à la première consigne. En ce qui concerne la seconde, ce sera, je suppose, à vous d'en juger.**

* * *

 **Quelque temps après la Genèse**

La main de Waverly dérapa légèrement et sa cuillère écrasa plutôt qu'elle ne trancha la meringue blanche de son Eton mess.

Illya posa son verre sur la table et articula sans trace d'humour : « Tu plaisantes. »

Le regard de Napoleon se reporta sur Gaby. Elle savait qu'à sa réaction, la plus expressive de toutes et souvent la plus violente, il mesurerait l'effet de son audace. Pas cette fois : elle n'était même pas sûre de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. En RDA on servait au peuple un opium plus pragmatique que la religion.

* * *

« La prochaine sortie, si tu veux bien. »

Elle résista à la tentation d'agripper plus fermement le volant. Ils n'étaient pas suivis, la mission n'avait pour ainsi dire même pas commencé. « Je sais. »

« Tu peux écouter Cowboy. Maintenant il sait encore ce qu'il dit. » La tension d'Illya se trahissait dans sa syntaxe de maçon ; depuis trois mois qu'ils travaillaient pour U.N.C.L.E. et les conversations téléphoniques avec leur QG auxquelles nul n'échappait et dont les factures devaient presque équivaloir celles des sessions hebdomadaires de garde-à-vous qu'il tenait, presque muet, devant un combiné d'où se déversait une avalanche d'instructions parfois venues du Kremlin même, son anglais avait beaucoup gagné en fluidité, tout comme celui de Gaby avait perdu en accent.

« Et vous pourrez continuer à me faire confiance une fois à l'intérieur de la résidence. J'ai eu la bonne fortune de jouir d'une carrière assez réussie pour n'avoir pas à m'inventer des succès. »

Illya déplaça ses jambes à l'arrière, sans doute pour accéder plus confortablement à la caisse de matériel posée à côté de lui. Que la petite taille de la voiture enfonçât ses genoux dans le dossier du siège de Solo n'était probablement qu'une heureuse coïncidence. « On ne doute pas du vol. »

« Tu donnais pourtant bien l'impression que si. » La réponse de Napoleon perdit un peu en cadence sur la fin, car la voiture amortissait assez mal les cahots de la piste et Gaby venait de rouler exprès dans une ornière pour couper court à la chamaillerie.

« Tu as l'impudence pour le prendre. Mais il n'y a pas de gens assez bêtes pour l'acheter. » Hélas, Illya se montrait toujours moins réceptif à ce genre d'exhortation quand il ne se trouvait dans son champ de vision direct.

« Vraiment, trois ans dans les services secrets et tu as trouvé une limite à la stupidité, collègue ? » Et bien sûr, on ne serait guère malin de compter sur Solo pour calmer le jeu...

* * *

« Quelle fenêtre ? » chuchota Gaby. L'énorme parallélépipède de la bâtisse se dressait sur quatre étages et de son béton brut suintait une humidité froide qui contrastait avec la moiteur confortable de la nuit brésilienne.

Napoleon jeta un coup d'œil à Illya, qui s'était écarté de quelques mètres pour passer en revue les toits à l'aide du viseur de son SVD, dissimulé entre les larges feuilles d'une agave. « Il semble que le sieur Das Chagas se soit offert un ravalement de façade de quelque profondeur depuis ma dernière venue. » Gaby ne réussit pas à comprendre ce qu'Illya marmonna alors, mais à en juger par l'intonation du grognement, lui n'avait aucun mal à les entendre.

« On peut éliminer les salles de réception au rez-de-chaussée et les deux premiers étages où se trouveront les appartements de la famille. »

Gaby, tête renversée en arrière, pesait la question en scrutant les plafonds aux ombres mouvantes, parfois teintés par la lumière filtrée d'abats-jours colorés. Waverly n'avait pas su leur dire combien de temps les ecclésiastiques disparus avaient survécu entre les mains de Gabriel Pedro das Chagas avant de rejoindre sa collection de saintes reliques. L'enlèvement du pope Thais avait été signalé le matin même à son informatrice, mais l'extraction prendrait peut-être déjà l'aspect d'un cortège funèbre. Deux des victimes, la nonne chinoise et l'émissaire britannique d'une nouvelle secte de science-fiction américaine, étaient des agents dormants connus par Waverly. Si l'on se refusait à y lire une coïncidence, alors Gabriel Pedro devait s'accorder le temps de les passer à la casserole avant de les rôtir définitivement. Il lui fallait donc un lieu clos, facile à garder et insonorisé.

« Confessionnal ou sacristie. Cellier s'il est mort. » Illya paraissait avoir tenu sensiblement le même raisonnement. En fonction de quelles observations il avait éliminé le cabinet des curiosités ou la cave à vins, Gaby n'en avait aucune idée, mais Napoleon inclina le menton avec un sourire d'assentiment.

« Alors on vise la chapelle », trancha-t-elle. Les vivants avant les morts.

« Depuis le toit de la serre, on pouvait atteindre les corniches de la chapelle avec un grappin, la dernière fois que je suis venu.

— Tu n'as pas parlé de serre quand on a préparé la mission », objecta Illya, qui pivotait méthodiquement sur ses talons pour surveiller leurs arrières. Gaby revit le plan que Napoleon leur avait tracé à la craie sur le coton grenat d'une serviette de table — il avait raison.

« Une salle d'exposition pour une plante, Péril, que voulais-tu que ce soit ?

— Pourquoi pas simplement la planter dans le jardin, vu la température ? intervint Gaby.

— Trop humide. Le climat n'est pas précisément... »

Un aboiement éclata de derrière la haie qui entourait le parc. Une veilleuse s'alluma dans le cabanon du gardien, au bout de l'allée gravillonnée.

« Méditerranéen », conclut Napoleon.

Et ils détalèrent, pliés en deux pour contourner discrètement la façade.

* * *

Il était moins une quand ils parvinrent à forcer le couvercle du majestueux tabernacle gothique au fond duquel le pope avait été enfermé : une goulée d'air pour le pauvre homme qui étouffait sous les aubes aux broderies passées, une coudée pour Gaby qui avait failli ne pas réussir à se hisser sur le mince rebord du vitrail par lequel ils s'étaient introduits, une seconde pour Illya qui fermait la marche et avait dû plonger pour éviter la première balle tirée du dehors par les gardes en alerte, une charnière arrachée pour Napoleon que le dommage infligé par Illya à la magnifique antiquité semblait tant désespérer que Gaby se demanda s'il n'avait pas été lui-même responsable de son acquisition frauduleuse.

Une sortie furtive n'était plus envisageable. Sous la direction approximative de Solo, ils se replièrent vers la serre en glissant sur des parquets en teck lustrés comme des icônes, Napoleon en tête pour _désencombrer la route_ et Gaby à l'arrière qui créait le chaos en renversant vases et guéridons pour ralentir leurs poursuivants, Illya en sandwich au milieu, nettement ralenti par la corpulence considérable du pieux fardeau qui gigotait dans ses bras. Gaby avait d'abord interprété comme de la terreur l'expression de saisissement qui avait tordu les traits du pope quand Illya s'était emparé de lui, mais quand elle l'aperçut de nouveau au détour d'un virage, il lui sembla que la grimace s'apparentait davantage à une extatique adoration et elle se demanda brièvement, entre une hanoukkia jetée à terre et un bouddha en céramique fracassé contre une plinthe, à quel type d'envoyé du ciel, ou d'ange exterminateur, sa conscience délirante pouvait assimiler son sauveur.

Napoleon n'eut aucun mal à leur ouvrir la porte de la serre, à peine protégée par cinq grosses serrures. Ils se frayèrent sans difficulté un chemin entre citronniers et mandariniers, jusqu'à la pièce maîtresse de la collection. Mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva confrontée à celle-ci et au « Ta-daa ! » muet de Napoleon, clairement audible dans son haussement de sourcil satisfait, elle comprit qu'il allait lui falloir demander à Illya la référence du manuel que le KGB avait dû lui prescrire pour réaliser son éducation religieuse, parce qu'elle avait bien perçu le terme _buisson_ et elle avait cru saisir une plaisanterie de Waverly à propos d'un mûrier, mais ce qui se dressait face à eux...

C'était un roncier gigantesque.

« Attention aux yeux et aux mains ! » s'exclama Solo avant de s'enfoncer dans le fourré et ils étaient trop occupés à se couvrir pour lui administrer une répartie appropriée. Des lambeaux de leurs vêtements s'accrochaient aux épines grosses comme les bougies d'un moteur ; Gaby sentait le sang lui couler des épaules tout le long de son dos. Le pope Thais s'était mis à psalmodier dans un gémissement confus — surtout pour qui ne maîtrisait pas le grec.

Das Chagas devait fort bien payer ses troupes, car ses hommes, une fois qu'ils eurent compris où avaient disparu leurs proies, n'hésitèrent même pas avant de se lancer à leurs trousses dans le taillis. Leur avancée étant facilitée par la trouée que leur perçaient Gaby et ses compagnons, ils les talonnaient presque quand Napoleon atteignit enfin la porte du fond. Seule la densité des branchages empêchait les gardes de tirer et cet obstacle n'existerait plus dès l'instant où il leur faudrait s'élancer sur la pelouse qui s'étendait entre l'arrière de la serre et la poterne de service par laquelle ils espéraient s'enfuir.

Gaby réfléchit, calcula, improvisa. Le briquet dans la main droite, flamme ouverte contre une des branches mères, sèche et craquante, l'interrupteur sous la main gauche, pour éteindre à la dernière seconde et les laisser dans le noir, porte fermée, avec un début d'incendie. Buisson ardent, paraissait-il.

* * *

Le coup avait su désorienter, car aucun véhicule ne les pourchassa sur la route du retour, même si, par précaution, ils effectuèrent plusieurs détours pour brouiller leurs traces.

« Tu crois, maintenant que tu as vu, Péril ? plastronna Solo tandis que Gaby s'engageait dans la ruelle qui menait à leur auberge.

— J'ai vu une plante.

— Une ronce commune, précisa Gaby.

— Et pourtant, je suis sûr que si nous consultons notre respectable ami Thais, il vous expliquera en quoi elle n'a rien de commun. »

Toujours en état de choc, le respectable ami n'était, naturellement, guère en mesure de consulter.

« Tu trouves la même plante et tu la vends très cher. C'est du culot, pas du talent.

— Exactement la même plante. Vous vous imaginez la difficulté que ça représente, mettre la main sur une souche plusieurs fois centenaire, qui a poussé exactement comme celle du monastère Sainte-Catherine, et faire croire que vous l'avez faite venir du Sinaï ? »

Gaby croisa le regard d'Illya dans son rétroviseur. Napoleon mima un soupir.

« Non, vous ne voyez pas, bien sûr, et ça ne vous dérange pas de voir tant d'efforts partir en fumée. L'influence du communisme, je suppose. Aucun respect pour le sacré. »


End file.
